


Фандомная визитка

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Fandom Presentation, Gen, Stickers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Фандомная визитка

Чаоссу! Это команда аниме и манги Амано Акиры «Katekyo Hitman Reborn!». Наш канон про мафию и школьников со сверхспособностями.

По ссылке можно загрузить набор стикеров с нашими персонажами для Telegram.  
[Установить стикеры](https://t.me/addstickers/VariaKHR)

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
  
    

Наведите на открытку, чтобы увидеть содержимое.

|   
---|---  
|   
  
Нажмите на баннер, чтобы получить код для вставки.

    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_KHR_2020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/fcdJhYy.png " style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`

    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_KHR_2020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/xM04AGh.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`

    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_KHR_2020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/eVnJd6W.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  | 


End file.
